Wireless communication has been put to practical use, and recently, medical information such as patient information and examination information managed and stored by a server can be transmitted and received to and from a portable compact terminal (namely, a mobile terminal). Depending on the spread of such a mobile terminal, regardless of time and place, it becomes possible to generate and update medical records such as electric medical charts and diagnostic reports using a mobile terminal.
In addition, technology for converting sound information into character strings has been put to practical use. Thereby, for example, in receiving medical information including medical findings as sound input, it becomes possible to convert this into character strings and input these character strings into medical records.
On the other hand, in medical records such as electric medical charts and diagnostic reports, it is necessary to distinguish between and input a variety of information. Such information includes, for example, subjective information such as the main complaint and other complaints of patients (hereinafter, referred to as “main complaint”), objective information such as physical findings and examination findings (hereinafter, referred to as “findings”), assessment and analysis results (hereinafter, referred to as “assessment”), and planning of examination and therapies (hereinafter, referred to as “planning”). In the case of inputting such information through a mobile terminal, it is necessary to specify the types of input information or the destination into which the information is input via screen operations and key inputs, etc.